Hay cosas que nunca hay que dejar que te quiten
by Llueeve
Summary: Huyendo de los mortífagos que la persiguen, Dorcas Meadowes se esconde en una librería muggle, donde conocerá a alguien especial. Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**:

Todo lo que se reconozca es obra de JK.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los__ Black._

Es el primer reto en el que participo, asi que no prometo gran cosa. Ya se sabe que quién avisa no es traidor.

* * *

La pequeña librería regentada por Iwan McDowell se encuentra en una calle poco concurrida de Londres. Tiene una reducida cantidad de clientes, eso sí todos ellos son habituales, nunca una cara nueva.

Por eso Iwan no puede evitar sorprenderse al descubrir tras una de las viejas estanterías que están repartidas por todo el lugar a una mujer desconocida para él. Una joven de ojos claros, pelo rubio alborotado y extraña vestimenta.

Parecía un tanto acalorada y miraba constantemente hacia la vidriera que daba a la calle.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Le pregunto, logrando que se sobresaltase y le mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos. — Lo siento. — dijo al darse cuenta de que la había sorprendido. — No pretendía asustarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió más relajada — Tranquilo, está bien. Creo que no me han visto.

Iwan la miró desconcertado ¿De que estaba hablándole esa chica tan rara?

Su nueva clienta salió de su escondrijo y se acercó con curiosidad a una de las estanterías del centro de la tienda, Iwan intrigado por el comportamiento tan extraño de la joven la siguió, quizás tenía suerte y le compraba algún ejemplar, las ventas de ese mes no habían sido nada buenas.

En cuanto Iwan se acercó, la chica comenzó a hablarle — Mi amigo Edgar siempre se mete conmigo, dice que tengo un amplio conocimiento en muchas materias pero que la literatura no es lo mío. — Se encoge de hombros mientras saca de la estantería un ejemplar de _El Gran Gatsby. — _Y está totalmente en lo cierto, más allá de los cuentos _de Beedle el bardo estoy perdida._

— ¿Beedle el qué? — preguntó Iwan bastante desconcertado.

— El bardo, son cuentos infantiles muy muy antiguos. — Ojeo el tomo de la obra de Scott Fitzgerald con curiosidad. — A Edgar le encantan este tipo de obras. Me gustaría llevármelo.

Iwan sonríe, al final la chica rara va a llevarse algo, no está nada mal.

— Pero me temo que aquí no aceptareis mi dinero, tendría que cambiarlo. — se lamentó.

— ¿Eres extranjera? — le preguntó.

La chica se apartó el pelo de la cara y mirando de nuevo hacia la vidriera con renovada inquietud respondió. — Algo así. ¿Podrías guardármelo hasta que vuelva?

Iwan aceptó. — Necesito un nombre, y no podré mantenerlo apartado más de una semana.

A la chica eso no pareció gustarle. — ¿No más de una semana? No sé si en una semana estaré… — Meditó algo. — Está bien, en menos de una semana volverás a tenerme aquí eh…

— Iwan, Iwan McDowell. — respondió mientras buscaba detrás del mostrador un papel donde apuntar la reserva.

— De acuerdo Iwan McDowell, guárdamelo, que volveré. Pero ahora he de irme, estarán buscándome.

Iwan salió de detrás del mostrador con el papel en la mano. — ¡Espera! — Pidió. Pero cuando miró la joven ya no estaba. Había desaparecido como por arte de magia — Necesito tu nombre… — acabó susurrando.

* * *

Dorcas no cumplió con su palabra y volvió a aparecer por la pequeña librería nueve días después, solo esperaba que Iwan no se enfadase por pasarse un par de días del plazo, parecía simpático y todo fuese dicho muy guapo. Pero es que tuvo que salir en una misión de la Orden con Caradoc, y Mckinnon no quiso cambiarle el puesto, no era su culpa.

En cuanto entró en la tienda Iwan la reconoció sin ningún problema, a pesar de llevar un recogido y ropa menos estrambótica que la otra vez. — Llegas con dos días de retraso. — le dijo a modo de saludo.

La chica comenzó enseguida a disculparse. — Es igual — dijo él. — Te lo he guardado de todos modos.

A Dorcas aquello le puso tan contenta que sin pararse a pensarlo se lanzó a besar la mejilla del chico. Este se separó de ella y tras mirarla un poco sorprendido acabó negando con la cabeza. — Antes de pasar a mayores con una chica suelo saber como se llaman. — le dijo.

Dorcas sonrió y le tendió la mano. — Dorcas Meadowes.

— Un placer Dorcas. — respondió sonriente mientras le entregaba el libro. Dorcas le dio el dinero mientras pensaba en la cara de felicidad que pondría Edgar al ver el ejemplar.

— Y espero que tú amigo te lo deje en cuanto lo acabe. — le comentó Iwan. — No puedes ir por ahí resumiendo tus conocimientos de literatura a simples cuentos infantiles.

— Quizás no espere a que Edgar termine de leerlo y vuelva a aparecer por aquí dispuesta a culturizarme.

E Iwan sonrió ante la perspectiva de volver a verla.

* * *

Esa vez Dorcas si cumplió con su palabra, volvió a la librería en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Iwan se sorprendió gratamente de verla, pero había algo en el estado de la joven que le preocupó. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que la había visto y sin embargo Dorcas parecía acabada, estaba pálida y unas grandes ojeras dejaban entrever que algo malo estaba pasando.

No pudo evitar preguntarle si algo iba mal pero la chica insistió en que todo estaba bien, simplemente había pasado una mala noche, pero en opinión de Iwan no sabía mentir pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

— Dime entonces a que debo esta sorpresa. — le dijo.

Dorcas se fijó en la enorme estantería que estaba tras ellos, arriba de todo un viejo cartel rezaba "Leyendas_"._ — ¿Tienes algún libro que trate el tema de los no-muertos? — Iwan miró hacia ella un tanto extrañado. — Ya sabes, leyendas sobre la inmortalidad y esas cosas.

Se acercó a la estantería y sacó un pequeño libro purpura sobre leyendas y mitos de Gran Bretaña. — Aquí se trata un poco el tema, como creía la gente que podría volverse inmortal y demás parafernalia.

La chica observó el libro detenidamente. — Es mi último recurso, en el cuartel no he encontrado nada sobre el tema. — dijo más para sí que para él.

Iwan volvió a centrarse en la estantería. — También tengo alguno sobre leyendas de… — se giró en busca de Dorcas, pero ella ya no estaba, había dejado el dinero en el mostrador y se había ido. — ... vampiros... — Había vuelto a dejarle colgado.

* * *

Dorcas volvió a la librería dos semanas más tarde, en cuanto la vió Iwan casi arrolló a una señora que se encontraba parada frente a la sección de novela romántica. — ¡Has vuelto!— exclamo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

No estaba tan demacrada como la otra vez, pero si se la veía un tanto nerviosa. — Así es, entre tú y Edgar vais a conseguir convertirme en una aficionada de la literatura mugg… — Se calló. — de la literatura en sí.

— ¿Te sirvió de algo el libro sobre leyendas que te llevaste la otra vez?

Dorcas asintió. — Sí, me despejo unas cuantas dudas.

Iwan sonrió. — No es uno de mis temas favoritos, ya que no creo en esas cosas, pero por lo que sé está muy bien redactado.

Dorcas río. — ¡Ya! ¿Quién va a creer en la magia? ¡Si no existe! — río un tanto nerviosa ahora. — Pero es bastante entretenido, es más, venía a preguntarte si tendrías otro de ese estilo, pero esta vez que tratase sobre maldiciones.

Se fue a buscar a la trastienda un libro que pudiese valerle a Dorcas, cuando regresó la chica se encontraba entretenida en la sección de poesía. — Esto es muy bonito. — le dijo. — De donde yo vengo, no hay muchos escritores de este estilo.

— ¿De dónde vienes? — le preguntó Iwan.

Dorcas cerró el libro violentamente, había hablado más de la cuenta. — De Londres, ¿de donde si no? ¿Ese es el libro?

Iwan ignoró el radical cambio de tema de Dorcas con naturalidad, quizás a la chica no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas. — Sí, me parece que encaja bastante con lo que tú querías.

Dorcas pagó el libro y se disponía a abandonar la tienda pero Iwan le cortó el paso. — ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo alguna vez Dorcas? — lo dijo del tirón y demasiado deprisa, dudaba de que la chica le hubiera entendido.

Pero Dorcas lo había entendido perfectamente.

Iwan era amable y simpático con ella, aparte le parecía un chico bastante atractivo ¿Qué perdía diciéndole que sí? Vale que se suponía que debía permanecer oculta ya que Voldemort había descubierto que sabía algo sobre el tema de los horrocruxes, pero estaba en el mundo muggle, Voldemort no se dejaba caer mucho por ahí precisamente, además Iwan le gustaba, no iba a pasarle nada por estar fuera de la vigilancia de Dumbledore por un día. — Está bien.

El librero le dio un papel con una hora y una dirección en la que se encontrarían el próximo sábado.

* * *

Iwan llevaba esperando ese día toda la semana, desde que Dorcas había aparecido por su puerta la primera vez no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, pero al parecer la chica no debía de sentirse igual que él ya que llegaba tarde, jodidamente tarde en realidad.

Iba a marcharse de allí más que nada para conservar un poco su orgullo cuando la vio doblar la esquina.

Estaba llorando. Iwan cruzó la calle a toda velocidad y la abrazo ¿Qué habría pasado?

En cuanto la abrazo Dorcas pareció calmarse un poco y dejo de hipar. — Ha muerto. — le dijo con la voz rota. — Edgar ha muerto.

Iwan la abrazó con más fuerza, Edgar era el amigo de Dorcas al que tanto le gustaba la literatura. — ¿Cómo ha sido? — preguntó.

Dorcas volvió a hipar de nuevo. — Le encontraron. — dijo solamente.

— ¿Quiénes Dorcas? ¿Quiénes le encontraron? — le preguntó preocupado. — ¿Las mismas personas de las que huías la primera vez que entraste en la librería? ¿Ellos? — Dorcas no le respondía. — ¿También van a por ti? ¡Dímelo Dorcas! Puedo ayudarte, iremos a la policía y …

La chica se separó de él bruscamente. — Me gustas.

Iwan no entendía nada. — Y tú a mi Dorcas, pero tienes que decirme lo que pasa. — le rogó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. — No puedo Iwan. — se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas le besó, fue un beso salado, un primer beso corto y con sabor a despedida. — No puedo. — repitió.

Y dando media vuelta echo a correr por donde había aparecido ignorando a Iwan, que no paraba de gritar su nombre.

* * *

Su momento ha llegado, sus ropas comienzan a teñirse de un tono carmesí, sus heridas abiertas le duelen a rabiar y sus piernas ya no le responden. Su fin es inminente. Debería de haber supuesto que Voldemort jugaría un poco con ella antes de rematarla, era lo que se merecía por haber hurgado en los secretos del Lord.

El Señor Tenebroso se abre paso por entre la nieve, lleva la varita en alto ya se ha cansado de jugar.

Sabe que acabará en ese mismo instante con su vida, arrebatándole hasta su último suspiro, al igual que su dignidad por no haberle permitido defenderse como la poderosa bruja que era. Pero aun así había algo que Dorcas no permitirían que le quitase y aquello era su orgullo.

De modo que alzo la vista y miró directamente a los ojos a su verdugo, con una sola idea en mente, o más bien un nombre.

Iwan, el muggle amante de los libros.

**_FIN._**


End file.
